The Doctor's Son
by Lekta
Summary: The Doctor finds a little surprise waiting for him in the TARDIS. Drabble crossover w/ Merlin. R & R
1. Stowaway

**Author's Notes: I wasn't going to write anything else because school's been crazy. But this plot bunny just appeared one day and I couldn't resist the cuteness. So, here it is. This will start with the 10th Doctor (w/o a companion, although they may make some appearances) but will most likely end with the 11th. Don't expect this to be updated that regularly but I'm trying to get it done during Christmas break. Plus, these things are so easy to shoot out.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Merlin. Or the Doctor. If I did, there would be many, _many_ crossovers.**

There was a peculiar sound that pricked the Doctor's ears.

"Was that you?" He asked his TARDIS. She hummed in reply.

"Well, then what is it? Are you malfunctioning?"

The TARDIS gave an annoyed grumble that rattled the room, causing the Doctor to stumble. He gave his girl a dirty look.

"It was a question. No need to get snippy."

He tilted his head and noticed a lump squirming in front of the door. Curious, he poked it. It let out a loud cry. The Doctor lifted the corner and peered into a chubby face and large blue eyes.

"Hello."


	2. Merlin

**Author's Notes: Alright, second drabble, 100 words of Doctor-Merlin glory. So, here is the introduction of Merlin to the Doctor. I thought it was cute but I'm a bit biased. Tell me what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Pointers?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Doctor Who. But I own a sonic screwdriver and a wand. Does that count?**

"What do I call you?" The Doctor asked, peering quizzically at the chubby face.

The baby gurgled in reply.

"How about Fred?"

The baby's nose screwed up towards its forehead.

"Alright, not Fred. How about Tim? Tim's a nice name."

The baby let out a loud shriek.

"You've already got a name? Well, what is it?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head to the side.

The baby muttered, lips smacking together.

"Merlin? Are you sure? I still like Tim better."

The baby slapped his hands together.

"Oh, alright. Merlin it is."

The baby smiled, revealing toothless gums.


	3. Da

**Author's Notes: I'm back and with two drabbles. I was inspired by watching the newest Merlin. The other characters from the show will have little cameos. I just think that Merlin and the Doctor are just so cute together!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again? Alright, I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, say it. Doc-tor."<p>

The Doctor peered down at his little companion with a frown on his face.

"Doo!"

"No, I already changed you. No 'Doo'. You're a clever boy. You can say it."

"Tor?"

"Good! Now add the the 'Doc' at the beginning and we've really got something. _Doc_-tor."

"Da!"

"No." The Doctor sighed, "You can repeat the entire alphabet backwards and forwards but you can't say Doctor? Now don't give me that look. I know but you can't just called me the 'funny man with the weird hair'"

"Dak?"

"DOCTOR."

"Da?"

The Doctor smiled. "I suppose that'll do."


	4. Lullaby

**Author's Notes: This is actually the drabble that inspired me to write the whole series. I had a dream of the Doctor speaking to a tiny baby with black hair, kind of like he did with Amy at the end of the fifth series. So, this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy and that it will make you smile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin. I don't own Doctor Who. There. I said it. _Happy now?_**

"We had a busy day, didn't we? Chasing the alien-flies on Earth 2, meeting the feline people of Nefertiti-1, lots of running," The Doctor said glancing down at the sleeping child. Merlin's face was turned to the side and gentle puffs of air were moving from between his lips.

"We'll have fun you and me, yeah? When you're grown- how long does it take for you to grow up anyways?- We'll chase the stars, see the universe, visit the Pegasus Galaxy- _oh you'll love it there_! Just you and me, Merlin. The Doctor and his boy. Sounds like fun, right?"


	5. Oops

**Author's Notes: Another Merlin/Doctor drabble for you guys since I just watched the entire fourth season while waiting for the new episode this Sunday. So, enjoy because next Tuesday I have an exam which I'll be spending all my time studying for. Updates will be much more frequent after that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Merlin or Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was looking for Merlin. Ever since the little human began to walk, he seemed to enjoy running and getting into mischief. The Doctor had forgotten how troublesome children could be.<p>

"There you are," the Doctor exclaimed, spotting him reaching for a glass ball on a pedestal. "MERLIN!"

Merlin, startled by the shout, tripped and pushed the ball so that it began to roll off. The Doctor reached forward , panicked to stop it when suddenly it froze in the air.

Merlin's eyes, shining gold, turned to look at the Doctor with a deer-in-headlights expression on his face.

"Oops."


	6. Gwen

**Author's Notes: So, I had planned to get a least four more of these things written. Obviously, that never happened and I spent most of the break sleeping and being lazier than I normally am. I got almost no writing done and now I'm really stressed about school and my future because I'm trying to make it so I can graduate next year. So yeah, this is my attempt to stop thinking about everything going wrong in my life. So, be gentle and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who? Not mine. Merlin? Not mine, either.  
><strong>

Merlin was standing by the TARDIS when a little girl came up to him.

"Hello, are you waiting for something?" She asked him.

"My Da. He's in there," Merlin said, pointing to the blue box behind him.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Merlin said with a little frown on his face. Just then the TARDIS let out it's pulsing warning and faded.

"It's gone!" The girl squealed, surprised.

"It does that," Merlin said. "It'll be back."

"Well, do you want to go for a walk then until it does?"

"Sure. I'm Merlin."

"Gwen. Flower?"

"Thanks."


	7. Forgetting

**Author's Notes: I've started writing this again. So expect another drabble tomorrow because I've just been on a bit of a frenzy. I've also started writing some DCU one-shots starring Jason Todd if anyone is interested. So please enjoy and I forgot to mention that Merlin meets Gwen in somewhere similar to Camelot. I don't know if you guys got that or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. I only own a whole bunch of dvds and a laptop.**

The Doctor frowned when the TARDIS came to a sudden jarring halt.

"What are you doing? There is a giant tentacle alien that needs to be returned home. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." The Doctor said, hands gripping knobs that refused to budge through stubborn will. The TARDIS gave a sharp hum.

"Forgetting something? I don't forget. I remember every single alien species in the galaxies, every single companion I've met. _Well_, it's just takes me a bit of time to remember- Oh! Merlin!" The Doctor exclaimed and the TARDIS hummed.

"Don't be smug. It's unbecoming."


	8. Knights

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This update is over a week late. I'm so sorry. The next one will be tomorrow. Send me a review to remind me if it doesn't. Thanks for hanging around despite my sporadic updates. You guys are _the_ best.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think your father will come back?" Gwen asked. She and Merlin were lying in a meadow nearby the town.<p>

"Course he will. He just forgets things. He's very smart- I think that things get pushed around a bit that it's hard for him to think about the everyday things." Merlin said, unconcerned.

"Does he disappear a lot?"

"We travel and there's lots of running but he usually makes sure I'm at least following him."

"My father's a blacksmith."

"What's that mean?"

"He makes things like swords and armour for knights."

"I'd like to meet a knight one day."


	9. Doctor

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I promised you a new chapter and here it is. This one isn't one my best drabbles but I found it hard to connect them all together. So, muddle through until I actually have a plot.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin**

"Merlin!" The Doctor shouted, out of the TARDIS as soon as it touched ground. He spotted his son and a little girl talking together.

"Da!" Merlin waved, seeing him. "This is Gwen-_mphff_!"

Merlin found himself crushed in a wiry chest. His da was chattering in his ear in some alien language.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Merlin said once his father put him down. "This is Gwen! My friend!"

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gwen curtsied.

"Hello." The Doctor blinked. "I'm the Doctor."

"I thought your dad was a traveler," Gwen said to Merlin.

Merlin beamed, "he is. A traveling doctor."


	10. Friend

**Author's Notes: No excuses this time. Just an apology. Next week's reading week so I promise to get more writing done. Until then, enjoy this tiny update. And forgive the disjointedness of the narrative.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own Merlin. No own Doctor Who.**

"I made a friend!" Merlin said proudly to his father. "She gave me a flower!"

"Yes, that's nice. Say goodbye though, we have to return an alien who got a bit lost." The Doctor said.

"But-" Merlin's lip quivered. "But I was supposed to have dinner with her! And we were going to watch the knights!"

"We have to go, Merlin."

"It's not fair! I just met her and now we have to go."

"We can't stay here, Merlin." The Doctor said almost gently. "We don't belong here."

Merlin looked around and couldn't help but feel as if he did.


	11. Companion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright, so you all get two drabbles since you've been waiting so patiently. I've just been having a bit of a difficult time with school and I've been really discouraged in my writing lately. But hopefully things will start to pick up. I have this image of Merlin as the Doctor with all the knights as his companions over the years. And Morgana as the Master. I know, I'm weird.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own Merlin. Okay?**

"Can we bring Gwen along?" Merlin asked as they stood in front of the TARDIS. Gwen waited nearby as Merlin ran over to his father.

"What? No. No, of course we can't." The Doctor shook his head, muttering under his breath as he glanced at his darling box.

"But you've brought people along!" Merlin argued. "You told me stories about Rose, Martha, Romana! You have companions! Otherwise you'd get lonely."

"I don't need companions, Merlin. I have you," The Doctor said.

"But what about me? Gwen could be my companion."

"Is this your way of asking for a little sister?"


	12. Lesson

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Second drabble. Not my favourite one but it had to be done in the aftermath of Merlin losing his first friend. Drabbles are easy to write but don't really show the scope of emotion I'm generally used to. So, enjoy and wish me luck with the rest of my life.**

**DISCLAIMER: Merlin? I don't own it. Can't even rent it. That's how broke I am.**

It was an interesting feeling. Being a dad. The Doctor was filled with worry, regret and guilt all bound up in love. Love for the sullen little boy who replaced his happy son. Merlin had been sulking ever since they had left Gwen.

"Tell you- Jenny wasn't as bad as this." The Doctor grumbled and the TARDIS hummed in disapproval.

"Yes, Jenny was already grown. I'll grant you that." The Doctor glanced at Merlin, "Now don't give me that. He has to learn that not everyone stays."

The TARDIS gave a sorrowful chirp and the Doctor stroked her console soothingly.


	13. Stop

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A reviewer mentioned that they wished that these things should be longer however, part of the ****reason I started this story was to write within certain constraints. The 100 word limit is really practice for me to work within a boundary. So, these stories will continue to be 100 words but I might make the final one a bit longer. I hope this answers some questions/concerns you've been having and I'm so grateful for the attention this story is getting.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me own _Merlin_? No way. _What?_ Doctor Who as well? Not in this lifetime.**

The Doctor glanced at his boy, Merlin who was half-heartedly pulling levers whenever he caught his dad looking.

"Cheer up, Merlin!" The Doctor said brightly. "We've got another adventure coming your way! Somewhere just for you-"

"I wanted to see the knights. Does this world have knights?" Merlin said mulishly.

"Yes. _Well_, kind of. But not really." The Doctor yanked on a knob and the TARDIS gave a lurch and high-pitched whine before titling perilously. Merlin flew forward but was stopped by his father's hand in his shirt.

"Well, that's a bit odd." The Doctor smiled, "Want to go exploring?"


	14. Cardiff

**A/N: We're meeting some other characters soon! I'm really excited for it! It's like I'm going along with Merlin as he meets everyone! Since you've been so good and so patient, you guys get two chapters! (Secretly hoping that everyone will be appeased and things won't fly out the computer screen to hit Author in the face) :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Do we need to go through this again? To whom it may concern...I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who. That is all.**

Merlin had been shooed out of the TARDIS as soon as the Doctor recognised Cardiff. He gave his son a pouch of money and a slip of psychic paper with a cheerful warning to stay out of trouble. He ducked back into the TARDIS, cooing as he stroked the sides. Merlin made a disgusted face at his back. He hated when his Da got mushy.

"So this is Cardiff," Merlin said to himself.

"Were you expecting to be somewhere else?" A young man said, smiling.

"Have you been standing there long?" Merlin asked.

"You look a bit out of place."


	15. Ianto

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but school's almost over and then I'll have more time to write. Life interrupts.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own Merlin or Doctor Who or Torchwood. Have we got that clear?**

"I've only just arrived," Merlin said.

"Oh? Are you visiting family?" The young man asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I'm Ianto. Ianto Jones."

"Merlin."

"Interesting name."

"My Da gave it to me."

"I loved the Arthurian Legends when I was a boy," Ianto said. "Gawain was my favourite." Ianto glanced down at Merlin who stared back, confused.

"You never heard of King Arthur and his knights? Or Merlin the Wizard?"

Merlin shook his head. Ianto reached in his bag and pulled out a book, handing it to Merlin.

"Here. You can bring it by the tourist office when you're done."


	16. Tourist

**A/N: So this isn't my best one and I don't really like it but I needed to post something. The next one will involve more of Ianto and should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry this is so late and not very satisfying. I'm in a creative slump at the moment but I'm trying to work through it, hence, this mediocre (at best) chapter. So, please stick with me. I'm really flattered by all the attention and reviews this story is getting. It makes me want to write as much as possible for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin.**

Jack had planned on jumping Ianto as soon as he saw him. He was wearing the blue tie today which made his eyes look larger and dewy. With his perfectly shaped lips that Jack would imagine wrapping around-

"Hello," Jack said to the little person sitting behind the desk of the tourist office.

"Hi," the kid said back, going back to his book. He was dressed in a pair of worn dresspants, a white shirt and sneakers. Had Ianto been turned into a little boy? Was there an incident with a de-aging artifact? Where was his very sexy Welshman?


	17. Jack

**A/N: Told you that I'd have another one for you. I can tell that the last one was really bad since nobody replied. So, hopefully this'll make up for it. Jack's reaction will be posted tomorrow.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Merlin.**

"Ianto?"

"Yes, sir? Did you need something?" Ianto replied as he emerged from the backroom, a handful of brochures in his hand.

"Why is there a tiny person in the shop?" Jack asked.

"This is Merlin, sir. He's waiting for his Tad." The Welshman explained. Merlin waved cheerily and went back to his book, eyes taking in the blonde-haired man with Excalibur as if he were puzzling out where he knew him from.

"I see. And when when is this?" He said, glancing at Merlin who replied, promptly.

"Oh, he's really busy. He's the Doctor, y'know. Got universes to save."


	18. Waiting

**A/N: This is late and not very good. Sorry guys. I promise the next one will be better.**

**DISCLAIMER (not fun): I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Merlin.**

Jack blinked. Ianto stared.

"I'm sorry… did you say, Doctor?" Ianto asked.

Merlin nodded with a wide grin. "Uh-huh. He's like a superhero. He runs around the whole world saving people!"

"Jack-" Ianto turned to the dumbfounded Captain.

"Is he here?" Jack asked Merlin.

"In this shop? I think you'd be able to see him. Unless he's invisible. I can do that, y'know. I have magic."

"That's nice. I meant, is he in Cardiff?"

"Oh. He's somewhere in the city, yes."

"And he just left you?" Ianto wondered.

"He'll come back. He always does. Except for sometimes he does forget."


	19. Left Behind

**A/N: Going to the trailer this weekend so I'm posting three drabbles to tie you guys over until Monday. Somehow, this thing is starting to get a little heavier than I expected. Also, I think I'm getting over my slump. What do you guys think? Drop me a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that the BBC does.**

"What do you mean he forgets?" Ianto asked.

"Well, he gets a little excited and then just takes off. He always comes back. He only forgets for a little bit and then he comes to find me." Merlin shrugged.

"Sounds like him," Jack agreed. "Well, except for the coming back part."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Well, sometimes he forgets to come back. He leaves you behind. Leaves you alone."

"But he wouldn't!" Merlin said, uncertain. "He just gets busy but he always remembers. He wouldn't leave me behind."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Ianto assured him, glaring at Jack.


	20. Search

**A/N: This one is supposed to go before the last one. So I'm replacing it, don't get freaked out. Sorry for the mixup. I wrote so many that I forget the proper order.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the last one. (No own Torchwood/Doctor Who/Merlin)**

"Right," Jack agreed to get Ianto to stop staring at him like that. Usually he liked it but he recognised that thinking about having angry sex with Ianto was innapropriate right now.

"But…" Merlin bit his lip. "What if he doesn't?"

"Well," Ianto said, thoughtfully. "When I used to get lost, I would go back to the last place I had seen my Tad. He's probably there looking for you."

"You think so?" Merlin scrambled off the chair. "Then I have to go! He could be worried, y'know, thinking I'm lost?"

"Sure," Jack agreed. "We'll come, too."

The trio left.


	21. Old

**A/N: This one is a little disjointed but pretend that Ianto and Jack are talking as they follow Merlin who is looking for the TARDIS. Hope this clears things up.**

**DISCLAIMER: This again? (I don't own Merlin, Torchwood or Doctor Who)**

"Since when does the Doctor have a son?" Ianto asked Jack as they walked. Merlin running ahead.

"He didn't the last time. Maybe he made him."

"Can he do that?"

"I wouldn't have thought it before but now I'm starting to believe it." Jack gestured to the dark-haired little boy. "Where else did he come from?"

"He doesn't really look like him, though. Perhaps he's adopted." Ianto suggested.

"Or he's started taking younger companions on. Got tired of the old ones," Jack mused, making a face. "I'm not old, am I?"

"Of course not, sir."


	22. Plass

They got to the Plass where the TARDIS was but no Doctor. Merlin turned to the adults beside him.

"See?" Merlin pointed. "He wouldn't leave the TARDIS. He'll be along soon. He's probably looking for me right now."

Merlin wasn't stupid. He could see the looks that Ianto and the other man were giving each other but he ignored them and sat down on the steps so the TARDIS was in perfect Da would come and then he'd realise that Merlin wasn't missing and they would go on loads of adventures and everything would be fine. Da would come.


	23. Birthday

**A/N: This is very late. No excuses. Enjoy some fluff to make up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Next time I'm just putting this at the beginning of the story and make it count for the entire thing. Seriously. Can't stand these.**

"How old are you, Merlin?" Ianto asked as they waited.

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, when's your birthday?"

Merlin looked confused. "Birthday?"

"When you were born."

"Oh. I don't know." He looked distressed. "Is that bad? That I don't know?"

"It's not bad," Ianto said carefully. "Maybe the Doctor knows."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "He knows everything. He knows the names of all the moons ever."

"Oh, I could tell you that." Jack said.

"Really? Are you a Doctor, too?"


	24. Alone

**A/N: Going to Cuba for a week which means that I won't be writing while I'm there, unless it's in a notebook which means it'll be awhile before it gets typed up. To make up for this very, very late update I've decided to give you all eight drabbles today so that you can amuse yourselves while I'm gone. I also give you a plot. I though I'd never find one but this one was floating around, all abandoned and I just had to use it. Enjoy and I'll see you all when I get back!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

"Do I look old enough to be a Doctor?" Jack asked with a grin. Merlin peered up at him, taking in every detail and line of his face as if he could determine whether or not Jack was a mythical 'Doctor'. He shook his head.

"I don't know." Merlin said, "You could be. It would be nice if you were."

"And why is that?" Ianto asked.

"Then he wouldn't be so sad. Or so alone." Merlin said.

"He's not alone, Merlin." Ianto told the little boy. "He's got you doesn't he?"

Merlin looked up at Ianto and smiled brightly, "Yup."


	25. TARDIS

**A/N: Hopefully from here on out this story will take on a brighter note. It was supposed to get pretty dark but I wasn't too happy with that direction. I promise, there will be humour. Or, what passes for humour in my book. Also because of the time between writing these stories, they probably won't make complete sense...little details will change. When I finish the story I'll go back and fix all that. Bear with me until then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

"Well, there's the TARDIS," Jack said, spotting the bright blue box. "He wouldn't leave without the TARDIS."

"I doubt the Doctor would leave without his son, either," Ianto gently reminded his boss. Jack glanced down at the solemn little boy and added his encouragement.

"He's probably out looking for you," Jack assured Merlin. Merlin nibbled his bottom lip.

"We should probably wait here, right?" Merlin looked up at Ianto. "So that he can find me easier."

"That's a good idea, Merlin. We'll wait with you," Ianto said Jack nodded his agreement.


	26. Da?

**A/N: I apologise for any cliffhangers. Tried to finish the arc I was going with but I accidentally created another one. Oops.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

It wasn't much later that they spotted a blue figure practically running to the TARDIS. Merlin stood up excitedly.

"That's him!" He looked at Jack and Ianto with a hint of childhood smugness. "See? I told you he'd be here. Da!"

The little boy took off running, colliding with his father's legs and wrapping his arms around them. The Doctor looked down at the little boy with a frown on his normally cheerful face.

"Hello," he said. "I'm afraid I really don't have time to play. There's a dimensional flux. Whole world's gone wonky. Run back to your parents, now."


	27. Imposter

**A/N: I'm a bad, mean person. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

The Doctor untangled the little boy from around his legs, patting him briskly on the head in dismissal.

"Doctor!" Jack called running over with Ianto following.

"Jack, what're you doing here? Weren't you dead?" The Doctor frowned at the handsome man. "There's something… _off _about you."

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. Hello, have we met?" The Doctor peered at the Welshman. He went to shake his hand but there was a distraught little boy attached to it.

"Is he yours?" The Doctor asked Jack and Ianto.

"No, he's yours."

"Da?"

"I'm not your father."

Merlin burst into tears.


	28. Hurt

**A/N: Technically, this one is longer than the rest but I don't care. This story is kind of running away on me. It's hard to stick with my guidelines.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

Ianto quickly grabbed the little boy in a hug, rubbing his back as he sobbed. He glared fiercely at the Doctor who looked taken aback and confused by the crying child. Ianto stood up with Merlin in his arms.

"Memory loss?" He questioned.

"Well, he remembered me. Maybe not all the way." Jack said thoughtfully.

"I don't have time for this. Dimensions are bleeding together and I need to find something to stop it or the world will collapse," The Doctor said, impatiently.

"Hang on, this is serious, too. You don't remember your son," Jack said. "How could you just forget Merlin?"


	29. Running

**A/N: There's something wrong with the grammar this chapter. Can anyone figure it out? I don't what it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

"Merlin? I was supposed to get a Merlin." The Doctor said to himself. He turned to Jack, "well where is he? I was told to bring him right away."

Jack gestured to the still sobbing little boy.

The Doctor's eyes brightened in comprehension, "Oh! Now it makes sense! You'd better all come with me. The Doctor's waiting."

"I thought you were the Doctor," Jack said confused.

"For the moment, yes but, not usually. Usually I'm John. John Smith. Now we'd best get going. Lots to do. Probably a good idea to run. Usually hate running but I'll make an exception."


	30. John Smith

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers. I'm really trying not to put so many of them in. Honest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

"Jack? What's going on?" Ianto said, coming over with a miserable Merlin still wrapped his arms. The little boy had tucked his head against Ianto's shoulder and was refusing to come out for anyone.

"Apparently this is John Smith," Jack said pointing to the Doctor look-a-like who waved brightly.

"Yes! Hello! Now, let's go. Lots to do, less time to do it in," he pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket. He stared at it and then turned to his companions.

"So he isn't the Doctor?" Ianto asked.

"Apparently not," Jack answered. "The real Doctor's waiting for us somewhere."


	31. Gold

**A/N: No dialogue for this one but hopefully I said a lot even without it. Anyone have any guesses to what the light is? I want to see if I wrote it clear enough to be understood. Next update will be when I return from Cuba next Saturday. I'll miss you all, my lovely reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about them.**

John Smith was impatient and urged them along quickly. Merlin refused to be parted from Ianto and sniffed miserably every so often. The group was lead into one of the shipping warehouses where another Doctor was frantically pulling at wires from an old radio. There was a gold light coming from above where it looked like a tear in the sky. Jack closed his eyes, feeling a familiar warmth on his skin that was nearly painful. It felt like dying all over again. He glanced down at Merlin and he saw the very same colour in his eyes.


	32. Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm baaaaaaaaack! And with ten, count 'em, TEN new drabbles! This whole thing went into an entirely different direction from what I wanted so it took me awhile to figure everything out. Sorry for the delay but we finally finish up with the Torchwood crossover and get to something a bit more serious. Thanks for sticking by me even if my updates are few and far between.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. BBC does.  
><strong>

"Doctor, what is that?" Jack asked, mesmerized by the sight.

"A heart," Merlin answered quietly. The Doctor glanced at his son with an unreadable expression on his face. Merlin stared back, eyes back to their regular bright colour.

"The heart of the TARDIS," The Doctor nodded.

"Whose?" Jack asked. "Because we did just see your TARDIS."

"I don't know," The Doctor shook his head.

"Well, should be easy to fix then." John Smith said gleefully, "someone will just have to jump in."

"Jump in?" Ianto queried, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Oh, undoubtedly," John Smith agreed. "Are there any volunteers?"


	33. Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not satisfied with this chapter. Maybe I'll come back and rewrite it but until then, let's just use to help the story along.**

**DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Doctor Who and Merlin. Not me.  
><strong>

"It'll have to be someone who has touched it before," The Doctor murmured. "Otherwise the TARDIS will reject it and they'll be boiled from inside. No human can go."

"Oh, so that leaves out Ianto, then," Jack said, trying to be cheerful.

"I'll have to do it," The Doctor said. "Use the sonic screwdriver to close it."

"You can't!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin?" Ianto questioned comfortingly.

"He'll die." Merlin pleaded. "You can't go!"

"I have to," The Doctor said. "I'm the only one who can. Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. There's only a 97.99% chance that anything bad will happen."


	34. Needle & Thread

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A glimpse into Merlin's thoughts. I tried to convey Merlin based on who he is in his show but I think my characterization is off. Let me know, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin. But I wouldn't mind visiting.  
><strong>

Merlin privately thought that there was a much larger chance and the bad feeling sat in his stomach as he watched his father and John Smith create what Ianto called 'The Time Needle' machine. He saw it- his father turning back one final time, outlined by gold and the sounds of steel clashing against steel rang through his mind. His father wouldn't be returning from this little trip.

Ianto sat near Merlin; hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the young boy. Merlin refused to look away from the golden light and his hands were fisted by his side.


	35. Goodbye, Ianto

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I actually got a bit teary-eyed when I was writing the goodbyes. It brought me back to saying goodbye to Ten in the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only borrowing for creative purposes Doctor Who and Merlin. So don't sue me.  
><strong>

"Well, that's that, then," The Doctor smiled grimly. He turned to the group; the humans he cared for except for John Smith. Merlin was standing near to the light. He did so hate long goodbyes but Jack would never forgive him if he just left.

He went over to Jack and Ianto and said, "best be off, then. Probably not a good idea to delay it any longer. Who knows what trouble a tear in time and space could cause?"

"Well, lovely to meet you, Ianto. Sorry you never saw inside the TARDIS."

"That's alright, sir," Ianto smiled. "Safe trip."


	36. Goodbye, Jack

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, what do you think? Does it tug your heart strings? Can you see this actually happening? I was reminded of Nine and Jack's goodbye in the first season of the New Who.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin.  
><strong>

"If you don't come back, I'll never forgive you," Jack said with cheerless smirk. "I'd kiss you but Ianto might get jealous."

"Thank you for restraining yourself," The Doctor muttered dryly. "It's certainly the first time. Maybe he is good for you."

He glanced at his son's silent profile.

"You'll watch out for him, won't you?"

"You'll come back," Jack said, confidently. "You always do."

"If I don't," The Doctor stopped.

"Of course we will," Jack nodded. The Doctor found himself wrapped up in a tight hug, a dry kiss pressed quickly to his lips.

"Sorry," Jack grinned. "Couldn't resist."


	37. Goodbye, John Smith

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: For some reason I think that the Doctor would dislike John Smith. What do you guys think?**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it?  
><strong>

The Doctor patted Jack's shoulder and went over to where John Smith was holding the machine in his hands. There was a grim expression on his face.

"Goodbye, John Smith." The Timelord said.

"Doctor?" John said, hesitantly. "No one ever says thank you. I remember that much at least."

"No they don't," The Doctor shook his head. "Don't need it, though."

"No, you don't but I'm still saying it. And that I'll take care of her. Rose."

"Thank you," The Doctor said.

"Should I tell her? That you love her?"

"No," The Doctor said, clearing his throat. "No, that's alright."


	38. Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter seems odd in comparison to the rest of the fic and it's kind of a weird interlude but it needed to be here. Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would love to be the Doctor's Companion and where Morgana's pretty dresses- even her evil ones. But I still don't own Doctor Who and Merlin.  
><strong>

Merlin could hear it. The closer he got to the light, the stronger the melody became. They were calling him. Their siren song was drawing him deeper until he could see the green trees and island surrounded by mist. He felt lighter, as if he could just float away until the sadness brought him back down.

He would be leaving everything behind. He would leave his Da all alone. The Doctor never did well alone. The song curled around him and he saw a black woman in a white lab coat, an infectious grin, red hair and a skinny man in a sweater. He smiled and thanked the voices. His Da wouldn't be alone for long.


	39. Goodbye, Son

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin.  
><strong>

The Doctor's smile was awkward as if he were trying to keep it from falling off of his face. His son's own eyes were filled with tears and the Doctor found himself on his knees before the boy.

"You'll be alright," he said. "I'll come back and everything will be fine. We'll go to the end of the universe and watch the stars."

"Sure," Merlin said, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh, come here," The Doctor found his arms filled with a clinging boy. He rubbed his back, whispering in some long dead language into his son's ear. Merlin clung tighter and whispered back, "I love you, too."


	40. Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Reminded strongly of Lord of the Rings. Don't know why.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who.  
><strong>

"I will see you again."

"I know."

"How?"

"Destiny," The boy said, sounding far wiser than his size. "Don't forget me."

"Oh, _never_."

The Doctor let go and Merlin gave one last brilliant smile before grabbing the machine from where it was on the ground. It was heavy but he held on tight, feeling weightless as he came closer to the light, high above as he watched his Father reaching. He could hear it calling. Destiny.


	41. Mother

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is much longer than the others but it needed to be this way so let's pretend it's just one hundred words, alright? Also, think of this as the beginning of Part Two of the Saga of Merlin, the Doctor's Son.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin and Doctor Who.  
><strong>

Merlin landed on something hard, his ears ringing as the song fell away, fading into the wind. There was a sharp breeze that made his face sting with cold.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was warm and kind. "Are you alright?"

Feet came closer, skirts swishing as the woman knelt down and a hand reached out to touch Merlin's cheek.

"You're freezing. What were you doing out here alone? Where's your family?" The woman asked.

"Gone," Merlin said quietly.

"Well, would you like to come home with me? You can warm yourself, have something to eat. You're skin and bones." The woman asked. "I know you must be terribly frightened."

"I'm alright," Merlin said, smiling up at her as she helped him to his feet. "But a fire would be nice."

"It's just this way," the woman said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Merlin."

"I'm Hunith." She held out her hand to him and when Merlin placed his within it, she squeezed it. _Mother._


End file.
